


Blanket Fort

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [23]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 23: Childhood Bedroom
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee
Series: Flufftober drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Blanket Fort

“Hello?” Something strange was in the middle of the room. Frodo felt very brave when he lifted the blanket and peeked inside.

“Hello,” said a boy from a nest of pillows. “I’m Sam.” Frodo smiled uncertainly and crawled in.

***

“We could meet elves! And dwarves!” Bilbo smiled at the high pitched voice.

“I think I’ll stay here and look after the potatoes,” said another voice. “And you can tell me all about it when you come back.”

Bilbo tiptoed out. It was getting late, but they could stay a little while longer. Maybe old Gamgee had a beer to spare.

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest Lho


End file.
